Dreaming? Hallucinating? Dead? Real?
by DectectiveKettle
Summary: Georgina Humphrey wakes up and finds herself in the middle of her favourite tv show, Doctor Who. The Doctor is convinced it isn't possible, and they set out to find a way to get back. Is she dreaming, hallicunating or is it real? Please review.
1. Waking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters or inanimate objects (eg. TARDIS or sonic screwdriver), they belong to the BBC.**

_____________________________________________________________________________

I woke in a haze, as though my head was in a cloud. Everything was blurry, and I could hardly make out my hands as I lifted them. Slowly reality came back to me, and I heard worried voices around me. My eyesight focused and I looked at a face I knew all too well.

Dressed in an impeccable pin-striped suit and converse, stylishly messy hair flopped in his eyes, the Doctor pressed two fingers to my wrist. My first thought was that I must be dreaming, as there was no way I could have subconsciously gotten a job on my favourite TV show. But everything was so real, not at all like my dreams, where it just… feels like fantasy. And I could feel. Everything around me, the hard gravel pressed into my back, the moisture in my mouth, my clothes, everything. That was definitely weird.

"What the hell?" I thought, but apparently I must have said it out loud, because the Doctor jumped as though he had been burnt.

"How are you?" he asked after composing himself. "You took a pretty big hit there, though not the biggest I've ever seen… the Titanic took a pretty large hit, though of course it's not alive…" he lost himself in a ramble, and I smiled to myself, recognising that eccentric characteristic easily. But how could he be here?

"Doctor, shut up." I said; I needed to know what was going on. Now his expression was a mixture of confusion and shock.

"What did you say?" It was almost a whisper, his eyes wide.

"The Doctor, that's you. THE Doctor. Sir Doctor, Time Lord from Galli-"

"How do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't??? The Doctor, star of the longest running sci-fi TV show ever!"

"I don't know how you know me, but I'm not in a TV show, unless you count Big Brother in 200100, but that's way ahead of your time."

"So where am I, then? I suppose I must have, dropped through a rift in time and space, then?" The words were sarcastic, as though he was a complete idiot for suggesting he wasn't on TV.

"I'd say that's a pretty accurate description of what happened, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, and seemed to lose himself in thought.

"Oh. Right. But how?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out!!! And how you know who I am as your clothes are from, ooh, early 21st century!! I wasn't a public figure until the 51st century when I accidentally blew up Villengard, but that's a different story-"

"Doctor, please! You act like we're not in the 21st century, when clearly we are!"

"No we're not… we're in the early 20th! And the last person I met who was clearly out of their time was Captain Jack, ad at least he meant to be there. But you, you're timeline just disappeared, it's not even here now!"

"That's such a _you_ thing to say," I said, not taking him seriously. "but that's not possible."

"I know, which is why I'm here! You shouldn't exist, especially as you know me, and our timelines have never crossed until now, and I checked."

"But I know you, I trust you. And you need to trust me."

"Why would you trust a stranger?"

"You're not a stranger to me; I'm a stranger to you."

"That couldn't work, because our timelines have never crossed and never will, apart from now. Our timelines are mutating, but otherwise this is our first encounter."

"Honestly. Does it have to be possible? I know you, end of. I don't know how. You don't know how. No-one knows how. I've somehow been zapped, as such, into a TV show, and somehow I'm gonna have to get out. And I think the way to do that is to find out how I got here in the first place. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." But still his eyebrows were furrowed, as though the answer was just beyond his reach. "Let's get to the TARDIS then. I presume you know what the TARDIS is?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space, a time and space machine in short. Don't ask."

And with that, he hoisted me to my feet, which seemed to struggle to support my weight, and lead me down the road.


	2. Bigger on the inside

**Thanks to all who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, they are the BBC's. I do however own Georgina Anne Humphrey but you are welcome to use her.**

**_____________________________________________________________________ **

I knew that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, but this was mind-boggling. The sheer size of the space before me was way beyond anything I imagined; at least three times the size of what it looked like on TV. To my surprise, as I thought she had already left, a young blonde was sitting in the TARDIS driver's seat, feet up, reading a magazine. Rose. She looked up at our entry, and shocked registered on her face as she saw me. However that was quickly dispelled as she said, "When I said I wanted you to go shopping, I didn't mean for an escort. You're hopeless you are." She put down the magazine and stood up, meanwhile sighing at the Doctor.

"Who are you then? I'm Rose, by the way. Rose-"

"Tyler." I finished for her. "I know." I sighed. I was going to have to say this to everyone. "You grew up on the Powell estate with your single mother, after your father was hit by a car and died. He was there-" I gestured to the Doctor, who was fiddling with the TARDIS controls. "But that was before he regenerated." Rose expression grew from shocked to confused as she registered my words.

"What the… Doctor? How does she know us? What is she doing here? Do you even know her name?"

"To the former, she claims we're on some kind of TV show the second, I don't know, and to the latter, Georgina Anne Humphrey. Correct?"

"Yeah." I said, knowing he'd used the TARDIS to find my personal details. "But you can call me George – it's easier than Georgina and I don't like being called Georgie. Now, what I need to know is how I got here."

"I want to know that as well," He looked up, a concerned look on his face. He rushed over and started bleeping me with the sonic screwdriver. "But until we figure out why you're registering 1% unknown cells, and that is steadily increasing, I doubt there's much chance of that."

"Unknown cells? Hate to break it to you, Doc, but I'm 100% human. I think your screwdriver is broken. Maybe you need a new one?" I suggested. For some reason I was extremely tired, and when that happens I tend to treat people like idiots.

"I thought so myself, but it's working alright. Your body is undergoing a chemical change, a seemingly irreversible change at that, so I need to figure out what it is. Whoa, you look a little dizzy, you alright?"

"It's nothing, just tired, this happens."

"It's 9 in the morning. How can you be tired. Hang on," He dashed to the console and pulled the screen around. "You're registering 100% energy levels. So unless you're suffering from PRAS, that's post rift-activity syndrome, there's no reason why you should feel tired, because even PRAS shows some energy loss."

"So you're saying, whatever it is that's making me change is giving me symptoms that the TARDIS can't register?"

"Yes, and that means whatever it is, is immune to Huon energy, and there's only about 4 or 5 diseases that are. It might, however..." He twiddled some knobs on the console. "...be less protected at a 500% scan, than normal."

Whatever the scan was, it triggered a warm feeling inside me that swept down towards my toes and up towards my head. However, it kept getting hotter and hotter until my vision blurred and I collapsed on the floor. The Doctor, however, looked above me with a concerned look on his face, and Rose was looking from me to where the Doctor looked with a terrified look on her face. I didn't know what had happened, but whatever it was, it was bad.

Something was really wrong with me.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I just couldn't think of anything else to say.**

**x**

**Katie**


	3. The other man

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, as they really do help. **

**Usual disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. The only things I own are Georgina Humphrey and Dr Fruman. Feel free to use them though.**

I woke to the sound of muffled conversation, which seemed to be coming from outside. I missed the start of the conversation, but what I heard was enough for the events of what seemed a very long time ago to come flooding back to me.

"...nearly at 5% now, and I have no idea what it could be. I've run tests for Syctherians, Yuocarthanians..." That was the Doctor. But then another voice spoke up. It was rich and deep and sounded slightly familiar, but I knew I'd never heard it from one of the characters on the show.

"Have you checked Platheria? You had that when you were just a child... your poor mother was worried to bits." He chuckled, obviously reminiscing on days past.

The Doctor spoke again, "Of course I've checked for that. But don't you think that this might have something to do with the fact that she knows us? I mean how can that be possible? She just turned up out of the blue, and suddenly knew everything about us!" He sounded persistent, as though he'd been arguing the point for some time.

"I think it's a possibility, of course, but I don't think that's what it is." He sounded like a teacher trying to be patient with a student, and I got the impression that he was a lot older than the Doctor. "I have a theory, however, and I would like to ask her a few questions. If that's alright?"

"Theory?"

"I think she may indeed be telling the truth about us on a TV show."

"You know full well we're not on a TV show."

"Not in this universe perhaps. I believe she has fallen through the rift from a parallel universe. I believe that whatever she has, she acquired while falling through the void. Now may I enter?"

"Wait until she wakes up."

"I think you'll find she's been awake and listening to our conversation – her brain activity has increased quite considerably. Shame, too; I was quite enjoying her dreams. Well, anyway, let's get to work." He knocked on the door (at least I presumed it was a door, as my eyes were still closed) firmly.

I mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, "come in", and opened my eyes. I was in what seemed like a hospital ward. I was lying on a hospital bunk (a positive sign), in a large room, with whitewashed walls and a row of cabinets to one side. The Doctor and the other man were walking in. The other man was tall and bald with dark skin. He was wearing a black suit over a white shirt and black tie. He had an air of confidence about him that made me feel safe. He walked over and sat down in the chair I had previously failed to notice. The Doctor just stayed by the door. He pulled a notebook and pen out of the inside pocket of his suit, and cleared his throat.

"My name is Dr. Fruman. I am going to ask you a few questions so that I can diagnose what's wrong with you. First, where do you live?"

"Sydney." He jotted something on his notepad.

"What was the last plane flight you caught?"

"I don't... I haven't"

"What is my name?"

"Dr. Fruman." I said confusedly. He'd only just told me, why was he asking me?

"Have you ever been in contact with a supernatural being?"

"Apart from him?" I gestured to the Doctor. "No."

"What is this?" He held up an apple.

"An apple." These questions weren't making much sense. "What good are these questions going to do? There's nothing strange about me."

"I haven't finished." He said softly. He held up a piece of paper with some writing on. "What does it say on this piece of paper?"

"The cat sat on the mat." This was just ridiculous.

"How about this?" He said, holding up another piece of paper. My eyes focused on the piece of paper, and I read out,

"Help me. Oh God, please just help me." Why were both men looking at me oddly, concerned frowns crinkly their faces? There was nothing wrong with what I was saying. What did flowers ever do to anyone? "Oh God. Oh God. Please!!!!! The children of the dark have taken me." Why were they scared? "Please save me!!!"

I blacked out for the second time that day.

**I probably won' t be able to update for a couple of days :(**

**xx**

**Katie**


	4. Tears and revelations

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own in this chapter is Georgina Humphrey**

**This is an interesting chapter, I was feeling hormonal, and that may have affected this (oops). Anyway, this could be a good plot development, as I have found a way to twist up the story even more! *jumps up and down in joy!**

**Please review.**

I arose from unconsciousness for the third time that day. I was almost getting used to the feeling, which was definitely not a good sign.

_I'm probably going insane, _I thought. _Still, could be worse. _

However, I felt much better than I had for a long time (if, by a long time, you mean since I last collapsed. (that felt like years to me)). I felt the sudden urge to get outside (outside outside, not just outside). I got up, stretched my legs, and was about to walk out the door, when I realised I was half-naked. There were red welts at random points over my skin, but I presumed it was just mosquitoes. While vaguely wondering whose awkward job it had been to undress me, I looked for clothes. There was a pile of what looked like trackies, a shirt, a thick jacket, and walking shoes on the ground, with a note and a small silver key on top. The note simply read;

_Come back as soon as you can._

It wasn't signed, but I knew it was from the Doctor. I silently thanked him – he somehow had known that I would want to be alone, and I was grateful for that.

I got dressed quickly, pocketed the key, and left the room. It was quiet in the corridor, apart from the low hum of the TARDIS engines. I had no idea where I was, but I felt an elusive pull to my right, and I followed it through the labyrinth of corridors, until I finally stepped out into the console room.

Rose was sitting in the TARDIS driver's seat again, feet up and reading another magazine. Was that all she did all day?! She was a lot more boring in person than on TV.

I didn't know why, but suddenly I felt almost overwhelming anger. I wanted someone to blame the fact that I seemingly couldn't stay awake for more than 5 minutes on. Rose looked up at my entry.

"Where are you going?" She seemed disinterested, as though she didn't really care. This didn't help my mood.

"Out," I said stiffly. I was trying really hard to not start screaming at her. She just looked so... uhh! "Why don't you just keep on reading your stupid magazines and pretend you didn't notice me leave? That sounds like a great idea to me, how about you?" I was getting even angrier now.

She ignored this and continued, "You can't go out there, it might not be safe." "Oh I bet hes used that one on you. It's all he ever says isn't it?!"

"What do you mean?? What the hell are you on about?"

"No I don't thank you very much." Her tone was defensive.

"Where did you go last?"

"France. Don't need to tell you the year, you already know!!" Now she was shouting too. I felt guilty already, but I wasn't going to stop shouting.

"Well you will know soon enough then. Next time you precious boyfriend calls you home." I was practically screaming the words out. "Oh, wait I forgot! He isn't you r precious boyfriend after all! You're always pining after HIM!!" I didn't say his name, but she knew what I meant. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Now I hate to break it to you, but you're not his first, and you're definitely not his last! Did you really think you were his "one and only"? I mean, seriously! Doctor + Rose 4eva!! I don't think! What do you think he was doing for the nine-fucking-hundred years before he met you? Waiting for you to come along? You break his heart! You break both his fucking hearts, Rose!! Do you honestly, deep-down, believe that he could, or would, take you back after that? You left him for another man who is exactly like him. He only let you go because he loves you. Take you back? Get real! I wouldn't if I was him. He'll probably never love again because of what you did to him." With that, I turned my back on Rose and stalked out of the TARDIS, hardly feeling the tears pouring down my face.

I told you I was hormonal!! But I have however opened up possibilities for the rest of the story.

Please review, it really helps!!!

x

Katie


	5. Famous last words

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I had a lot of work to do.**

**This chappie is a little (a lot) different from the bitch fight before, but I think there might be another coming up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Nor Woolworths or Fine Fare cookies. I own Georgina Humphrey and Ross James.**

As soon as I opened the TARDIS doors, I felt extremely guilty. I had acted like a bitch (I didn't think I was one) and know I was suffering the consequences. I'd completely lost it in there, and as soon as I stepped outside, that anger wore off. I could hardly go back in after that, though, so I stepped out into the pouring rain.

I didn't know where I was; only that it was one of the street corners of the world. I was soaked already, and although I knew I'd come down with something, I decided to go for a walk.

As I walked along the street I watched people pass in and out of shops, walking along the covered walkways, fags hanging off their lower lips, shopping bags in hands. I didn't cross-over the road, though. I wanted to be wet.

I ended up in large car park outside an empty Woolworths, after trudging through a park-turned-bog, and falling over several times. The car park was abandoned, graffiti everywhere, and a bench with half its planks missing. It was almost pitch-black, the only light coming from the Woolworths, and the single street-lamp above the bench.

There was a gust of wind, and I felt something light ad flexible hit my face. I peeled it off, and discovered it was a dirty 5 dollar note. I wiped it down on my sopping track pants, and saw a blurred phone number written on one side. Ignoring a sudden urge to find out whose number that was, I decided to get some comfort food. I crossed the car park quickly, and stepped into Woolworths, muttering a quick apology to the cashier attendant, who was looking disapprovingly at my sopping wet, muddy clothes. I walked down the biscuits aisle, looking for my favourite type of cookies. I picked up a large pack of them, and walked back to the cashier. I paid with the fiver, collected my change, and walked out, already munching on Fine Fare cookies.

The rain had died down and nearly stopped while I was inside, so I decided to go sit on the bench (I was really un-fit, and my legs were tired from walking in sodden pants). I sat there; pondering how to apologise to Rose, for about ten minutes, before I got too cold and decided it was time to get back to the TARDIS.

The streets had totally changed as it got darker; clubs were playing loud music, and alcohol intoxicated youths were hitting on disgusted women. I heard yet another loud commotion from a bar, and I would have ignored it if it wasn't for him. I knew that face all too well. That was Ross James. He'd been my boyfriend for 2 years, and when I finished high school I was going to move in with him. That was before he died in a bar fight.

I knew what day this was.

Another guy came out of the bar and jumped on top of Ross, beating his face, neck and torso. I knew what was going to happen, and I knew there was nothing I could do. I felt fresh tears trickle through the grime on my face.

Ross fought back, forcing his attacker off him. Now I thought of it, I'd never found out who'd killed him. I suppose I'd never really wanted to find out. I wanted to forget.

The other guy, startled that Ross was still conscious and fighting, faltered, but was back on him in a second, rummaging for something in his pocket. I turned away, knowing what was going to happen next. I heard a deafening crack, before Ross started screaming in agony. Tears were pouring down my face; I wanted so desperately to go over to him, but knew I couldn't.

I heard the attacker drop his gun and run off, and I started to walk off, knowing I wouldn't be able to stay here. Before I had gone two metres I felt a warm hand grasp mine, and heard a soft voice say, "Go to him."

I spun around to find myself face to face with the Doctor. I expected to see anger and hatred in his eyes, but instead I saw sympathy. "She'll forgive you. Now go to him." I didn't stay to question him, running over and falling to my knees. He looked like he only had a few minutes left, and I remembered what the hospital had said; "Dead before the ambulance got there." Just like Rose's dad.

I took Ross's hand in mine. "It's alright, I'm here." I said, blinking tears out of my eyes. "I've got you, you're safe." I felt like I was calming a toddler who'd had a nightmare, but that didn't matter. If this was his last memory of me, then I was going to keep it together. I was not going to have a breakdown. He blinked up at me and smiled, even though it looked more like he was distorting his face from pain. I smiled weakly back at him, wiping tears off my face with the back of my spare hand.

"George..." He whispered hoarsely.

"I'm here." I said, my voice cracking form emotion.

"I love you."

"I love you too." His eyes closed, and I saw his chest stop moving. I sobbed desperately, hugging him too me, until I heard ambulance sirens. They couldn't be allowed to see me. I got up and stumbled over to the Doctor, who opened his arms and pulled me into a hug. He didn't say anything, just held me there. I was shaking all over, but whether from tears or the cold, I couldn't tell. I felt a familiar feeling coming on; one I'd gotten used to lately.

"Crap." I muttered. Then I blacked out.

**That was an interesting chapter for me. I don't even know what inspired me to write this.**

**Please review.**

**x**

**Katie**


	6. False memories

**Wow... long time since I last updated... seriously – months. Still, at least I am updating.**

**This is the final chapter, I think.**

I woke. _Suprise, suprise. _

Only this time it was different. I opened my eyes. It was bright, and I could see a figure moving above me. They were adjusting an IV drip which was supplying a clear liquid.

The figure spoke; "She's stable. Heart rate, blood pressure all normal. You can come down now. " I recognised his voice. Surely not? He moved away, and another figure approached. I couldn't make out any details, but something about them was familiar. Another voice spoke up – the person in front of me.

"Okay." His voice I recognised also, I just couldn't figure out where from. "I need you to confirm a few things before we proceed. First, can you confirm your name is Rachel Anne Jones?"

"No, my name is Georgina Anne Humphrys." I was confused at the question. Why not get me to confirm my real name?

"Right. Can you confirm that your parents are Michael and Sophie Jones?"

"No. My parents are Michael and Sophie Humphrys." I was really confused now.

"Date of birth, 19/4/1903?"

"No." Why did this guy think I was born back then?

"No?"

"Date of birth, 19/4/1992."

"Right." I knew he wasn't talking to me anymore. He turned to someone. "You were right. Her memories have been altered. You know what to do."

The other voice spoke up again. "What level?"

"She has some old memories. They were sloppy, they didn't think we'd notice. Level 8, say."

"Level 8? That's only a couple of days."

"Trust me, Rachel's only been like that for a few days. I suspected it from the blood sample, but I wanted to confirm."

"What if we're wrong? We don't want to overdose her by trying again and again. You know what happened last time."

"Do it." His voice was steely now. "She's been implanted with fake memories, and I CANNOT risk her real ones. Now do it!"

"Fine." The other guy walked back over. "Okay. Now we need your full co-operation for this to work. I'm going to give you a new IV to take your fake memories away, but first I need to implement a slight virus to get rid of the original liquid. It'll be painful, but it'll only take a few hours, and I can give you a sedative. Is that all alright with you?"

"What fake memories? Are you trying to say that everything I know is false? All my experiences? Are you trying to say I made up all the Doctor's adventures the split second I met him? That my life isn't real? That Ross wasn't real?"

The other man had run over by this point. "What did you say about the Doctor? Tell me, I need to know."

"I met him a few days ago. I thought I was going mad because he's off a TV show, you see, but then he was telling me that he was real. Why do you want to know anyway? Who ARE you?"

"A TV show? I knew it." He turned to the guy holding the IV. "Her memories have been altered so that she's forgotten some event, or series of. She thinks that they occurred in a TV show and not to her. And it's been done very precisely." He looked back to me. "Okay, I need you to answer some questions about this Doctor."

"Not until you tell me who you are. What is your name?" He didn't look willing, but he answered anyway.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

**The end!! But, not to worry, it will be continued in a Torchwood fic, which is currently unnamed.**

**For the record, Rachel is a past Torchwood agent, who was frozen and was brought back, but while she was frozen her memories were altered.**

**X**

**Katie**


End file.
